


prinxity: your better off with her?

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman's parent where fed up of him being single and in his gay 'faze'. they get roman a girlfriend and Virgil isn't happy about how sad it makes him. but what could a shy boy like him do?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Character(s)
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 17





	prinxity: your better off with her?

Virgil sat yet again alone in the lunch hall waiting for his friends. he was looking over at the 'popular' kids table. He noticed two people in particular. A girl who looked ready to jump for joy and an 'upbeat boy' who looks just as happy. Looked being the keyword there... Roman prince, Virgil's best friend since they where 8. Virgil had always cared for him and could tell real happy from fake.

Virgil's attention was drawn away from roman by two arms raping around his neck "Virgil!" Patton loudly said. Logan wasn't far behind with Janus and Roman's brother Remus who saw where Virgil was looking "he was much happier with out her" he said as he sat next to Virgil. Virgil nodded looking at Remus. Remus had introduced roman and Virgil when they were 8 since roman was in the other class at there school.

what Virgil didn't see was roman looking over longing in his eyes. roman had been in love with Virgil since they where 12, he was perfect in Roman's eyes but his parents just saw it as a faze and made roman date a girl that they had been family friends with since they where very young. He would of been much happier if he was sat with the others, especially Virgil "Roman?" he turned to see Abbi sat there looking at him. he smiled "sorry spaced out there for a second what where you saying?".

**\-------**

Virgil sat on the bench at the park not far from school where Roman had asked to meet... At least he think it was Roman? a note was in his locker asking to meet here after school and now he was sat here. alone. again. It wasn't the first time he had false hope of a meeting with Roman. 

Virgil had been here for thirty minuets and by not he was fed up, it was quite cold out, not freezing but Virgil was shivering enough that if he didn't get in the warmth soon he would get a cold or maybe something worse. Virgil stood up and picked up his bag ready to go when he was tackled to the ground by a green flash. Virgil screamed out as he hit the ground seeing the younger twin looking down at him "Remus get off of me!" he half screamed trying to push Remus and his smirking off him. Remus just smirked "I'm doing you a favour emo" Remus looked over to his left and Virgil followed and instantly regretted it. Roman, with a grimace on his face, was there with his girlfriend walking over Virgil looked back to Remus.

"Its time to get my brother to admit his true feeling for you emo!" Remus picked Virgil up. he walked over to the bench Virgil just was and shed his jacket handing it to Virgil "I'm not gonna let you get a cold emo" Virgil smiled at his giggling as Remus put the jacket around his shoulders "are you sure its just to make Roman jealous?" he laughed, Remus pouted looking away with a little blush "if you where a few inches taller and had J's face then maybe" he smiled. They both laughed, louder then both had realised, which gained a certain persons attention.

Roman looked over to the two instantly after hearing the sweet laughter seeing red. seeing Virgil in his brother jacket was the worst thing right now. abbi turned to "god look at those fags" she said walking off, roman was shocked feeling a flame building in his stomach "come on Ro, we don't..."she didnt get a change to finish when romans flame came through his mouth "its over" he said being as calm as he could starting to walking off "what Ro you cant do that!" she screams gaining the jolly boys attention. roman whipped and if looks could kill roman would be her killer. 

she looked ready to argue with him, fight for what she deserved in her eyes. but when she looked properly looked at Romans face she went white. she stumbled back a little. Legs shaking out of fear of what Roman may do if she spoke, she then runs off tears in her eyes. Roman then turned to the other two, his face softened a little. He walked over and pulled Virgil from the seat stood only a few inches away from him. He pulled Remus's jacket off letting it fall to the floor. He took his own jacket off and draping it over the smaller boy he smiled to the emo boy before pulling there faces together. Virgil fell still shocked but before he could do anything Roman pulled back and Virgil already missed the warmth. Roman smiled and faced his brother giving him a face that said _'look after him'_. He then walked off away from them. Virgil stared still frozen in shock before Remus bumped him towards Roman's fading figure. Virgil got the message and ran after him.

Roman just walked off giving Virgil his jacket and a kiss goodbye as a parting gift before he diapered from his life, forever. But on his way out of the park, he didn't expect an arm to wrap around his waist with a push that almost sent him to the floor. He turned to see Virgil. The jacket properly on now and his face berried in Roman's chest roman opened his mouth ask what was wrong and why he was here but Virgil spoke first "don't leave" he said, his throat dry and the panic building in his stomach. Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist to give him some grounding "you don't need me mi amore, you have Remus" Virgil's hold tighten shaking his head, Roman felt him shake, whether it was from fear or the fact he was so cold he didn't know "I don't want Remus-" Roman felt his shirt sticking to his chest as his heart rate quicken "-I want you" Roman stood as still as a rock. He let the words Virgil had said ring in his ears and sink in.

Roman saw Remus smiling at his across the park before he walked off, roman smiled down to Virgil unwrapping his arms from around him but Virgil tried to put them back needing the contact but roman took his hands making him look up at him in fear of Roman's words, fear he would say that he didn't and walk off. But Roman didn't "come on," he said pulling Virgil with him back into the park. Virgil didn't stop crying and roman let go of him knowing Virgil needed the contact, he pulled him to a cherry blossom tree in the far corner of the park, pink petals falling down to the floor creating a blanket for them. He sat Virgil down strudel his hips before re-raping his arms around the smaller. They said nothing they just sat in silence with each other sometimes sharing kisses but they never let go of each other.

And that was all they needed from each other to be happy.

\--------------------------------

Virgil sat on the couch of his small apartment, it had been 3 years and he was now 18 and living alone as he had been for the last 6 months. He looked over the framed photo's on his side Remus had given him focusing on one in particular. They were sat under a blossom tree crying Stradling Roman's lap. A smile greasing his face it was half sad and half happy.

But tonight was the night. Roman would be free to do as he pleased. Virgil had already painted and decorated his room, red and gold, the way he liked it, though he doubted the room would be used often it was nice to have. 

He looked to the purple and red ring that was sat on his ring finger then he looked back to the picture. It was the night roman proposed but Remus, as usual, messed up and forgot to get a picture until after Virgil had said yes and had started to cry in Romans lap as they kissed and Roman put the ring on his finger, smiling as Virgil was crying in joy.

It was unexpected since Romans parents still didn't know about them, but now they didn't have to worry about what his parents would think, or if Roman would be able to see Virgil after he told them. He was leaving the house and they had both agreed that they would tell them in a week when Roman was settled in.

Virgil heard a small knock on the door and shot up seeing the time: 1 pm. He ran to the door and swag it open jumping into his fiancé arms. Roman swung him around before putting him down giving him a peck to the forehead. 


End file.
